


Fate be Woven

by perezimovat



Series: The Dragon and the Bear [1]
Category: Brave - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, The Big Four - Fandom, rise of the guardians, tangled - Fandom
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Rivalry, bickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perezimovat/pseuds/perezimovat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Fergus and Stoick the Vast have struck an accord. Their children... Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate be Woven

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually wrote "The Dragon King and the Lion Hearted Queen" first, but decided to expand it making a sequel entitled "Northern Lights"  
> However, I wanted to explore their earliest encounter, so this gem appeared as a prequel.  
> It has slowly become an ever expanding series entitled "The Dragon and the Bear" mapping how I see Merida and Hiccup's relationship forming and growing. There is a likelihood that the series will long continue past "Northern Lights"

"HICCUP!"

Stoick the Vast came stomping into his eleven year old sons room. Hiccup, having heard his fathers heavy footfalls on the stairs, jumped up from the table he was working at and went to hide under his bed. Peeking out just slightly he saw Stoick's massive boots turn on the wooden floor, looking around his room. Hiccup held his breath as Stoick moved towards his desk, looking at the drawings. The small sad sigh told Hiccup everything and he hid further under his bed. He wasn't in the mood for his fathers disappointment.

Suddently his little hiding place was lifted up from him. Hiccup had his hands around his head and he looked up. "Hey... Dad."

"What are you doing under there?" Stoick asked, narrowing his eyes.

Hiccup pulled himself up, wiping down his furry vest. "I was looking for trolls." He replied sarcastically. "Stolen my socks again."

Stoick sighed, putting his free hand to his face and shaking his head. "You've been hanging around with Gobber again, haven't you?" Hiccup made a face, apparently he wasn't getting the humour. 

"Kinda hard to avoid him since you have me working at his forge," He shrugged in the end.

Stoick put the bed down to one side. "Get ready, we set sail tonight,"

Hiccup frowned and scratched his cheek. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"I told you,"

"No... You didn't. I would have remembered you telling me about a sailing trip."

Stoick pursed his lips. "DunBroch? In Scotland?"

Hiccup shook his head, his eyebrows forming a frown. "Nope, never mentioned it."

Stoick glared at his son for a second longer. "You must remember the times I've been away these last few months?"

"To be honest dad," Hiccup said with a shrug. "I just thought you were looking for the Dragons Nest,"

"We'll find it," Stoick said brutishly. "And we will end this war. But that is not what I've been doing."

Hiccup didn't want to ask. But sadly he couldn't stop himself from forming the words. "Okay, so what have you been doing in DunBroch."

"Creating a truce,"

"Gonna have to be a bit more specific than that,"

Stoick put his hand against Hiccups shoulder. "Dragons son,"

"I'm pretty sure they don't have Dragons in Scotland," Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Hiccup, the dragons are taking away our food. Our livelihood. We need this truce because we can trade with them. And we promise that we will protect them from Northerin Invaders should they need it." The older Viking said. From Hiccup's understanding of his fathers movements and voice tones it was clear that he wasn't all too happy with the arrangement. It was legendary the hatred between the Vikings and the Scottish. But as Chief, Stoick had the responsibility to try and keep his village going. And that meant going into truces that were more than uneasy.

Hiccup sighed, shrugging his fathers hold off of his shoulder. "Why do I have to go?" He asked.

"We're finalising our truce," Stoick said. 

"And I have to go because... You're using my blood to seal the ink onto parchment?" Hiccup asked completely confused.

Stoick let out a bellow of laughter. "If I were to do that, I'd have told you by now,"

"That doesn't make me feel any better, thanks dad."

"No," Stoick said. "Fergus has a daughter-"

"Oh, well thanks dad," Hiccup said. "Can't get me married off in this town so you have to try the next one over. Well hate to burst your bubble but I'm married to the Viking job of killing things."

"You're not marrying her Hiccup." Stoick said getting annoyed. "Look, do you not understand? This truce has to last us for years to come. We need you both to get along so that it doesn't remain unbroken. We don't know when this war is going to end. Now will you please, stop this and get your things... Bring your ax too, just in case."

Hiccup made a face as his father turned and left. Sighing, he rubbed his arms before turning to address his bed, which Stoick had not put back in its original place. He went around and tried to push it back into position but it wouldn't budge. He tried again and again and again but nothing. He gave up after about ten minutes of this, putting his hands on his hips and frowning. 

"Oh well," He muttered. "I actually like it like that," 

* * *

"MERIDA!"

"NOPE!"

"MERIDA GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"MERIDA GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"NO!"

Elinor looked over at Fergus who gave a loud audible groan. "Merida," He said. "Come down or we'll set the dogs on you,"

"I like the dogs," Merida replied.

"You're acting like a child!" Elinor said as Fergus gave his 'I-tried' look. 

"I'm not coming down. I don't want to do it." Merida said.

"For God's sake Merida," Elinor said. "It will just be for a few days. Surely you can be civil to someone for a few days!"

Merida stood up on the branch, holding onto the trunk precariously. "I'm no coming down." She said sticking out her tongue. Her mother was standing looking very fierce and holding what appeared to be a new dress - blue, sparkly and nothing that Merida swore would ever touch her skin.

Elinor gave Fergus a withering look and he pulled out his ax. Moving closer to the tree trunk, he began to hammer the blade into the wood causing Merida to cling to the trunk.

"Are you going to come down now?" Elinor asked, putting her hands to her hips.

Merida squeaked in fear before nodding. She hopped from one branch to another and slid down the bark, cutting the skin of her palms as she did so. Once her feet touched the ground, her shoulders dropped, before she turned to her mother and moved towards her.

"Fine," She said stubbornly. "I'll do it. But I'm not playing with him," Elinor held the dress out and Merida looked at it in disdain. "And I'm not wearing that."

"Don't be ridiculous." Elinor said. "It's beautiful."

Merida folded her arms as her mother pushed her towards the castle, up the stairs into her room. Fergus made faces behind them both, trying to keep Merida smiling, since he couldn't stand them arguing. Even for a ten year old, she was well opposed to her mothers wishes. Once inside her room, Merida sat down at her vanity set and folded her arms stubbornly as Elinor went to work at her mass of curls. Her father stood outside, not really allowed in the room whilst she got ready.

"I don't want to do it," She said.

"I don't care," Elinor sang in reply as she tugged the hairbrush through Merida's thick bushy mane. "You're doing it. Hiccup is a year older than you so treat him with respect."

Merida snorted. "Who calls their kid 'Hiccup', anyway?" She asked. "I mean... Really?"

"Well Vikings believe that a scary name will ward away evil spirits," Elinor replied. 

"OUCH!"

"I barely touched you." 

"Mum, please don't make me do this,"

"Oh Merida," Elinor said. "I'm not asking you to marry him."

"I don't care," Merida muttered. 

"You will marry a Lord when you turn sixteen," Elinor said. "You like the Lords, remember? Dingwall, MacIntosh and MacGuffin."

She shuddered at the memory of the thing weedy boys who considered themselves to be better warriors than their fathers. No way she was going to marry any of them. Nope. No way. Merida was about to protest over this but her mother yanked her hair a bit too aggressively and she yelped instead. Her yelp was quickly joined by a noise outside and Fergus came charging into the room, nearly falling over and rushing to the window.

"FERGUS!" Elinor cried. 

"THEY'RE HERE!" Fergus said, grabbing his wife by the arms and lifting her up. "Oh Lord they're here and the procession isn't ready and we're still-"

Elinor rolled her eyes. "Okay fine," She said, putting the hairbrush down. "Merida, get dressed and hurry." She said. She grabbed the front of her skirts and began to lead her way down to the great hall, Merida's father stumbling after her. Whilst Fergus liked to consider himself in charge, Elinor really did all the work. She was better at it than he was. Merida watched her parents leave before getting up and shutting the door. She then grabbed the skirts of her dress and balanced herself on the window seat, peering out the stained glass and out. Beyond the lake was a long ship - one of the ones her father drew when he was telling her stories about the Northern Invaders. They called them Long-Boats. 

Merida pressed her face against the glass. This wasn't going to be fun. 

Another loud noise, now Merida could finally understand what it was. They were blowing a horn to signify their arrival. The boat was coming clearer into view. Their sails were decorated in typical manner with a crest depicting a sword going through a dragon. Whilst her father might have been sceptical in regards to dragons, monsters, fairies and witches, Merida and Elinor shared a passion for the stories. 

She pushed herself off of the window seat and went to pick up the dress her mother had chosen. Staring at it with unimaginable horror she flung it to one side and opened her wardrobe. Digging into the back, she found one of the dresses she wore the least often that would please both her and her mother. Dark purple with golden trim and sleeves that fell like waterfalls down to the dresses end. Struggling a little to pull it on over her hair, Merida finally settled in front of her mirror and brushed her hair again, this time with a little less force than her mother. Feeling ready, she wandered out from her room out towards the great hall.

Elinor saw the dress that she was wearing and frowned. Not happy with her daughters choice. Merida sat down beside her father, slumping in her seat and looking very uninterested. Elinor caught her attention and tried to get her to sit up straighter. Merida complied and let out a sigh as the doors opened and a huge procession stormed in.

The man in front was as tall as he was wide. With a thick unruly beard that stretched half-way down his stomach and knotted in some areas. He looked aggressive and tough and just too big to be real. Merida was sure he was taller than her father, but didn't want to say anything in case Fergus got annoyed with her. Beside the man stood another viking, less serious but still aggressive in looks since he had a hook for a left hand and a peg-leg for a right foot. He had thick yellow braids poking out of his hat and running down his chin.

All the other vikings looked vaguely the same, all wearing helmets with horns and with beards and weapons and scary looking features that would make any troll shudder. Fergus got up along with Elinor and stood in front of the Vikings.

"Welcome!" He said. "To Castle DunBroch."

"King Fergus," Said the lead Viking, bowing his head, taking off his helmet. "Queen Elinor," He had the same kind of brogue that they had, which led Merida to believe that they weren't as different as her father liked to make out. 

"Stoick the Vast. We are glad you could make it here," Elinor said with a smile. Merida groaned, getting fed up of the same old curtsy that they had to go through when a guest arrived. "Let us retire with food and drink," Elinor suggested. "The trip, long I assume?"

"Two days without a change in skivvies," said the blond viking, his tone humourous. The rest of the vikings seemed to groan at him, but Merida bit her lips trying not to burst out laughing. The room was quickly filled with tables and stools so that the Vikings may rest and eat and drink. Stoick sat along with his friend who was named Gobber at the top table with Fergus, Elinor and Merida. 

Along with a thin, small boy who looked so nervous Merida was sure if she spoke to him, he'd die of fright. 

* * *

Hiccup had never seen a castle before. There was the Great House in the centre of the village where his father liked to hold meetings with the other members of the village, but it was hardly a castle. This place was vast, with corridors and many rooms and places to hide. All in all, Hiccup thought it was great. No one could actively seek him out whilst he was here. Maybe he'd get some inspiration from the Scottish way of life in regards of new inventions. As much as he hated to admit it, they were much more advanced than the Vikings were. 

If anything, it would give him a few nights rest from Dragon raids.

But right now, despite praying with all his heart and mind and skin and muscles to Odin above, he wasn't disappearing. He was standing in front of the entire court of DunBroch along with his father and Gobber.

"This must be your son," The Queen said, gesturing with her finger towards him. His face flushed, and he was sure he was gaining a few more freckles than before. Great, another thing Vikings didn't like. Just keep them coming Odin, Hiccup thought with some disdain.  

"Aye," Stoick said, patting the Hiccup on the shoulder. "This here is Hiccup The Horrendus Haddock III," 

"Why do they call you Hiccup?" The Princess asked. Hiccup was rather taken aback by her mass of curls upon her head. Back on Berk, hair was regarded as a privilege blessed by the Gods. Warriors often had to cut their hair though, especially the men since it was a rite of passage when they became men. Had the Princess belonged to Berk, she would have been regarded as a sacred child.

"Merida, shush," The Queen warned. The Princess frowned, folding her arms and looking over angrily at Hiccup, who at this point, was certain that his skin resembled the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Ah, the Princess," Stoick said, ignoring his sons apparent embarrassment. "Please to make your acquaintance,"

"Why Hiccup?" She persisted.

"It's not so bad," Gobber said with a shrug, plucking up an entire chicken with his hook and tearing off a leg with his other hand. "I know a kid called Fishlegs. A scary name makes evil stuff run, it has yet to work on Dragons though..."

"Thanks for that Gobber," Hiccup muttered. Everyone ignored him. As usual. Not that he minded. The more he was ignored, the less likely he was to be picked on. Gobber was having an interesting conversation with the King about their false limbs and Hiccup realized for a moment that maybe they weren't as different from them as Stoick liked to tell him. Hiccup pushed his knife against the meat he had been served, bored over the adults conversation. It was all politics as far as he was concerned and whilst one day he would have to take it into consideration, he didn't want to.

"Merida why don't you and Hiccup go play?" Elinor suggested after a moment. "You can shoot arrows and ride Angus if you like."

The Princess frowned, confused and Hiccup glanced up. Elinor made a face at her, urging her to get moving and the young princess sighed. "Come on," She said, grabbing the front of her skirts and running off. He stayed for a moment, watching her leave, not sure if he should follow her. Stoick glanced up and sighed, pushing his son out from the stools. Hiccup tripped and almost fell over, but Gobber's hook caught him and held him up. 

"Thanks," Hiccup said, pulling himself up and wiping himself down. The Queen was looking at him strangely as Princess Merida came skidding down the stairs bow and quiver in hand and looking ready to do some damage. Hopefully not to Hiccup. 

Hiccup threw a pleading look at his father who all but ignored him, pushing him away to go join the girl. Sighing, Hiccup pulled himself away from the feast and followed her silently. She was much more comfortable with who she was than Hiccup was with himself. He kept his head low as she led him out of the castle gates and down the stairs towards the open stables of the court. 

"So," She said, glancing over her shoulder. "Dragons eh?"

Hiccup said nothing. He kept his head low. He was firstly unsure of how to address the future Queen, let alone discuss his homes current pest problem. 

"I'm no going to bite your head off," She said with a smirk. "Are you always this articulate?"

"What?" Hiccup looked up and frowned.

Princess Merida glanced around. "Don't speak much do you?"

Hiccup gulped and then sighed. "Well, when you're me you either shut up or get thrown down. The latter is a little more extreme to my self-confidence."

"Do you shoot arrows?"

"Oh yeah," Hiccup replied sarcastically. "All the time."

She glared at him and he shook his head.

"Never used a bow and arrow," He admitted. 

"Well then you can be target practice," She said with a smirk. "Do girls back at Berk shoot arrows?" She came to a stop outside the stables and patted the Clysdale horse with some warmth. 

"Actually considering Berk," Hiccup said. "Archery is thought to be really girly." He flexed his non-existent muscles and sighed. "That's why I tend to go for the more productive ax throwing instead."

Princess Merida gave him a look of pure derision and shook her head. "Alright," She said, handing him the heavy saddle. "Fix that to Angus."

Hiccup looked up at the huge horse who was eating some oats from a brown hemp bag. Gulping, he reached and tried to put the item on the horses back. The Princess leaned back, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow, amused.

"You don't have horses in Berk do you?" She said, this time more of a statement than a question.

"Nope," Hiccup replied. "It's a small place. We get everywhere by foot. Or Yak."

"Ever ridden a yak?" She asked, unfolding her arms and walking over to him, taking the saddle from him. 

"Astrid dared me to ride one when I was eight," Hiccup admitted.

"Oh, well, this isn't anything like riding a yak," She said.

"Comforting," Hiccup replied with a slight sarcastic tone. She had hoisted herself onto the horse and held out her hand towards Hiccup. He pushed her away slightly, choosing to get on of his own accord. First he tried jumping onto the back of the animal, only to end up in the mud underneath - or at least he hoped it was mud. He then tried to use something to hoist him up, but couldn't find anything. He tried to use a bucket, but it splintered and broke under his foot. Whilst normally Hiccup would have been quite proud that he wasn't the weedy creature his father thought that he was, he was getting embarrassed and annoyed with himself. He was older, he was meant to impress Princess Merida. Not the other way around.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and behind her. She let out a loud cry and kicked Angus into action. The horse whinnied, raising its two front hooves, causing Hiccup to cling to the Princess for dear life. Angus charged out of the stables and across the uneven rocky underpass. She was clearly enjoying the rush it was giving her, but Hiccup felt as if he was going to throw up.

He dug his head into her back, daring not to look up or around in case he did indeed let go of his fish breakfast and fish supper from the previous night. The Princess was laughing joyfully before coming to a stop. Angus shook his head and she rose from her position, patting his neck with affection. Hiccup took no chances in his movements and stumbled off, tripping over his feet and landing awkwardly on the ground. He kept his eyes shut, not daring to open them.

* * *

He is embarrassingly awkward for the son of one of the greatest vikings that ever lived, Merida thought mercilessly as she ducked off of Angus and onto the soft grass below. 

"Oh it wasn't that bad," She said, watching him stumble about unable to get his bearings.

"I'll be the judge of that," Hiccup said through his fingers as he tried to hold himself together.

"Oh quit being such a baby," Merida reached over and grabbed her bow and arrow.

"We don't have horses on Berk," Hiccup said defensively, lowering his hand. He immediately regretted it and put it straight back to covering his mouth and puffing out his cheeks.

"No," Merida said walking towards him. "You have dragons,"

Hiccup finally managed to get over himself. Merida pulled him up by the elbow and began to make her way through the mass of thick greenary towards the streaming river. Angus trotted behind them before nestling down in the green pasture, content with himself.

"We don't ride dragons," Hiccup said stubbornly.

"Ach, no, instead you fight them and cause trouble,"

"I don't fight them,"

"Okay, your dad fights them, you run and hide." Merida concluded.

"This feels very much like bullying," 

"Stop being a fishbone about it,"

Hiccup stood up defiantly. "I'm not a fishbone,"

"Aye, sure your not," Merida said aiming her arrow very precisely into the water, catching a salmon and holding it up to him. "Food fit for a Viking." She said proudly before stopping. "Well, Fishbone,"

Hiccup stared at the fish and knew he wasn't going to hold it in any longer. He stumbled towards a bush and barfed, Merida rolled her eyes before sitting down and making a fire. Once he had done, he returned and slumped beside her feeling embarrassed. 

"You're not a good Viking are you?" Merida said, turning the fish.

"My father would agree with you there," Hiccup grunted. She jumped up, pulling the fish from the fire and handing it to Hiccup who looked at it disdainfully.

"What? Don't like fish?" She asked.

"I like fish," Hiccup replied stubbornly. "Just two days of eating and being surrounded by nothing but fish has kind of put me off the whole food group,"

"Don't you guys like eat whale and stuff?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't like whale," he said. 

"I don't like haggis," Merida shrugged.

"What's haggis?"

"Sheeps stomach stuffed with mealie," Merida replied.

Hiccup stared at her. "That sounds revolting!"

"We have it with neeps and tatties," 

"What are neeps and tatties?"

"Well, you're a neep,"

"It's like she's talking to me, I know it, I just know it," Hiccup said leaning towards Angus who whinnied and nudged his head. 

"I'll teach you how to be a better Viking," Merida said proudly, pulling him up. "Starting with Angus,"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Hiccup whined as Merida pushed him onto the horse. He took a hold of the bridle and cleared his throat, looking down. "Well," He said seeming a little more confident for the moment. "This isn't so ba-"

Merida slapped Angus' rear, causing the horse to raise his front legs, almost sending Hiccup flying. He held on for dear life as Angus kicked up and began to gallop.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" He cried. "DON'T DO THAT! STOP!"

Merida snorted, falling over laughing as she watched the horse and it's poorly apt rider ride away from her. Indeed so much so that she accidentally fell over from laughing too much. Then all she heard was a splash and the oddest phrase ever.

"ODINS SECRET SON OF A BEAR TROLL WITCH!"

She looked up through her tears and saw Hiccup walking back towards her holding his arms in an odd manner. Merida burst out laughing again, falling over as she realised that Angus had presumably flung Hiccup into the water. He was drenched from head to toe and looking rather cross. 

"You my..." He paused. "Nemesis - are playing a dangerous game. Taunting the raw Viking Energy that is this!" He gestured towards his sopping form. "THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

Merida snorted again, unable to get herself under control. "Yeah, sure, okay," She giggled. 

"You watch," Hiccup muttered, pulling off his furry vest and patting it down before running his fingers through his hair trying to dry it. "I'll come back when I'm 6 feet tall and muscular and cool and we'll see who ends up in a river."

Merida couldn't contain herself any longer.

* * *

The agreement was set the next morning. It had actually come to an end quicker than expected. Merida knew for a fact that her mother had planned out having the Viking's there for over a week. Though, it might have been pushed slightly by the fact that Merida and Hiccup weren't getting along just as well as they liked. Elinor did suggest to Stoick that they should lock them into a cupboard and have them talk it out. However, Gobber pointed out that Merida would probably kill Hiccup in the process and Hiccup felt more and more disappointment radiate off his father so the boy hid for the most part of the of the day, playing with his knife and spare bit of firewood. 

Stoick decided that it was best all round if they left that night and sailed on. Making much of the excuse that without him the island would be unprotected, leaving it wide open to a dragon attack. He and Gobber spoke in private. Or at least, they thought it was private. Hiccup had been hiding, listening to their conversation from high above in one of the wooden beams supporting the roof, knife in hand and carving a dragon into the grain. Despite having trouble with Merida's horse, he had no problem with heights. 

"He just doesn't get it," Stoick was saying. "Must he do this every time we go meet our allies?"

"Think of it this way," Gobber said. "It can't get any worse. I mean, he could go befriending dragons or hunting for witches or trolls,"

"Stop telling him those stories by the way," Stoick ordered.

"I don't tell him those stories," Gobber said raising his ale mug to his mouth. "Must be hanging around that Hofferson girl."

Hiccup smiled to himself and ducked slightly, getting up and balancing on the wooden beams as he heard the faint footfalls of the Queen. She entered the room and spoke to Stoick and Gobber before turning and marching out. From her face, she looked to be on a mission. And it was not picking mushrooms by the shore. No, Queen Elinor looked royally peeved off. Glancing down to see that his father and Gobber get ready to leave, pulling their sacks over their shoulders and shove each other out of the room, Hiccup balanced precariously above them, holding onto the beams and threw his knife and block of wood down to the floor. 

Keeping steady, Hiccup jumped down, bending his knees to stop impact shattering his knees and leaving him legless. Wiping himself down, he picked up his knife and threw the piece of wood into the fire, figuring that it wasn't worth much anyway. He pushed his head outside the door and looked down the corridor to see that there was no one there. Figuring he still had a bit of time before he had to be down at the docks, he decided to wander through the castle a bit.

He came to a sharp stop outside Merida's door though, interested in the conversation inside.

"MERIDA!"

"I didn't do anything!" Came the red-heads dulcet tones. "He's just really useless."

"You will not say that about the future chief of Berk,"

"He couldn't even ride a horse mum! What am I meant to do?"

"Apologise! You embarrassed Hiccup and you embarrassed Stoick and you embarrassed me!"

"This is so unfair!"

"I don't care!" Elinor cried.

Merida let out a groan. "I didn't do anything!" She protested.

"You will apologise. Now get yourself presentable. They'll be leaving shortly." With that the door flew open and Hiccup stumbled away, pretending as though he hadn't heard the conversation. Apparently he wasn't very quick. 

"Hiccup!" Elinor cried. "Please, stay where you are dear, Merida," She glanced over into her daughters room. "Would like to say something to you."

Hiccup gulped and turned around as Merida slumped out of her room, looking cross with her arms folded. "I'm sorry," She said stiffly. Elinor nudged her to continue and she looked up at her mother with anger. Elinor scowled and her daugher sighed. "Please accept my humblest apologies, Mr Haddock. I hope that yesterdays events did not in anyway endanger our clans alliance."

Hiccup merely gaped before stumbling away to find the other vikings. His heart in his ears and Thor pounding at his head as he stumbled down the stairs into the great hall.

King Fergus was talking eagerly to Stoick and Gobber, hands wrapped around them in a friendly manner. Hiccup slumped behind his father and walked with them down to the boat; the other vikings of course in front of them.

Hiccup kept his head low, as he walked. Determined not to look like an idiot.

Elinor had joined them along with Merida, who looked annoyed and fitted in a blue sparkly dress. Hiccup didn't even bother looking around as he got onto the boat, sitting down on one of the barrels and refusing to look anywhere but his feet. As they cast off, Merida watched miserably, before realising that there was something on top of Hiccup's head. A blue shape that was fluid in motion. It turned and waved at her before disappearing completely and her jaw hit the floor.

It was of course, a Will O' Wisp.


End file.
